bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rey Tiburón
'Appearance' Rey Tiburón unreleased state appears to be a man in his early 20s, he has a slim, lean-built appearance and piercing emerald green eyes. His hair is not as long, though, and hangs only to his shoulder blades,and he wearing the standard Arrancar attire, similar to Ulquiorra's's and a menacing though very seductive grin.He has his hollow hole right on his his lower abs right before his chest. His hollow mask fragment is a Shark jaw on his neck. 'Aspect of Death' Rey's aspect of death is Destruction because of his raw destructive power, and when after fighting, the results of the battle is in destruction 'Personality' Rey Tiburón exhibits typical Arrancar traits; boastful arrogance, stubborn pride, and a fairly cold, serious demeanor. He is very proud of his power a. In battle, Rey Tiburón was once too arrogant even for the typical Arrancar but Rey Tiburón is a highly perceptive and ruthless warrior in combat able to find his opponent's weakness and use them against them as soon as he figures them out.Thought, it is hard for him to admit that he is abit slow to finding his opponent's weak spot. 'Hiatory' ﻿n/a 'Powers & Abilities' High Spiritual Power: As an Arrancar,Rey has a high amount of spiritual power. It was shown high enough for anyone to sense his presence from a considerable distance. His reiatsu is light blue in color. Perceptive Combatant: He is able to discern from simple observation that upon his fights. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist:Rey is a skilled swordsman, he is very skilled at Spear techniques. Spear technique reminiscent of a dance, using one wrist as the center of its rotation. Then crushing the opponent between the spears thrust and the rising waves. Cero: Like most Arrancar and Hollows, Rey Tiburón is able to use Cero, a blast of a concentrated spiritual energy able to kill low-level spiritual beings without any signs of struggle. Rey Tiburón has shown to charge and fire his Cero relatively fast and is light blue colored instead of the average red but he did fire a a red a Cero before be revived. The force of his Cero is powerful enough to upturn the desert plain of Hueco Mundo. Though he commonly fires it from the palm of his hands, Rey Tiburón can fire from other parts of his body such as his index finger and his mouth. *'Bala': Rey Tiburón has shown to be able to use the Arrancar-exlusive technique known as Bala (虚弾 (バラ), bara; Spanish for "Bullet", Japanese for "Hollow Bullet"). This technique hardens Rey Tiburón's Reiatsu and releases it as a swift blast of spiritual energy. While this technique is not nearly as powerful as his Cero, its speed is 20 times faster and allows for it to be fired in quick repetition. He can change the power of his Bala to equal a strength of a powerful punch or a blast able to create a deep crater. Tiburón Martillo's Bala is colored light blue like his spiritual energy and once a Bala is released it leaves a ring of light blue static-like energy around his wrist. *'Gran Rey Cero': As an Espada, he is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero, enough potentially to cause great damage to Las Noches itself. In order to fire it, it seems he must first cut his own hand on his Zanpakutō, mixing his blood with the Cero. Hierro: Like most Arrancar, Rey Tiburón possesses the ability known as Hierro, a technique that condenses Rey Tiburón's spiritual energy, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakutō easily. Sonído: Rey Tiburón has incredible speed in battle. He was also able to dispose of several Adjuchas level hollows in a matter of seconds by only using Sonído and his swordsmanship skills. Master Swordsmanship:Rey has demonstrated the ability to effortlessly fight back with regular numeros. He usually gathers much energy into one fist and launches it all out in a powerfully devastating punch to the opponent.He is able to sheath his fists with spiritual energy, augmenting the amount of damage that his punches inflict. Equally lethal using punches and kicks as well as being highly unpredictable. His fighting technique is incredibly destructive using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to even hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. A Garganta literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. It is primarily used by Hollow and Arrancar, but some other characters have used it through different mean *'Garganta Broadcast', a visual broadcast similar to a television screen, created by using individual Garganta portals. Weakness Rey's weakness are His brute, instinct to attack his opponant on sight without thinking of his strategy. When fighting in any type of cramped space, it will be Rey's disadvantage. He needs atleast 6ft of space to move andfight normally.Also has a very large weakness to electric attacks, especially if he is underwater. 'Zanpakuto' Poseidón (ポセイドン Poseidon) Spanish for "God of the Seas: Though rarely seen, Rey Tiburón's Zanpakutō sealed state takes the appearance of a standard katana with a crown shaped guard with a royal blue hilt wrapping. Resurrección: By saying the release command, "Toma control del Oceano" (海を引き継,Umi o hikitsugu). Rey Tiburón will transform into a anthropomorphic hammerhead shark with no form of any of his hollow remains. His Zanpakutō transforms into a into a cross between a trident and a ji (a Chinese halberd) with a crystalline appearance. Like the ji, it bears a horsehair tassel, although it is blue instead of the traditional red; similarly the two side blades are straight with concave edges as opposed to the usual crescent blade. Ressurection abilities:In this form,Rey Tiburón's speed and strength increase immensely. Poseidón's ability lies in the manipulation of water. Being hit with it is reminiscent of being hit by crashing waves, as water constantly flows from it and the surrounding area.Poseidón's tip is constantly flowing with water with every arc and slash, and each crushing blow creates large waves. *'Mizukeimusho(水刑務所, Water Prison)'A sphere of water surrounds the target and pushes down on them with extreme forces, preventing them from moving. The user, however, must hold the sphere intact using their arms as the centre of the sphere's shape and rotation. If they do not, the sphere will break and free the one trapped within. *'Ryuusui (竜スイ, Running-Water) '''Rey creates a small wave of water created using the user's spiritual energy. It possesses less damaging potential when compared to other attacks and is used more as a means of staggering a foe with the torrent of water than causing actual *'Gekiryuu (激流, Raging Stream)This Attack is stronger than Ryuusui, Rey creates a larger wave of water that crashes against multiple foes. Possesses enough force to knock even large hollows off their feet. *'''Kouu Kakuzen Kyousha (こううかくぜんきょうしゃ, Sharp Rain Spear) Rey creates a lance seeming out of water when it is actually using his reiatsu and fires it. When travelling, it splits and grows larger and sharper the more speed it can gather. *'Cataratas (滝,Taki)' Rey Tiburón launches a rushing surge of water at his enemy. The torrent of high pressure water is large enough to cover several town blocks. However he has to wait for enough water to gather in the air before he could use this technique. *'Ola del Mar (海波 Umi-ha)' Spanish for "Ocean Wave" Japanese for "Hit of the Ocean's Wave" Rey Tiburón is able to condense large amounts of water around her blade before firing it as a blast that resembles a shark tooth. He has also demonstrated the ability to fire multiple blasts in rapid succession with relative ease. The blasts strike with enough force to demolish houses. Immense Spiritual Power: He has also shown to create a small tornado when he used his spiritual power in fights. Rey Tiburón was able to easily overpower any Vasto Lorde. rained by killing other Arrancar and eating them, this vastly increased his spiritual power.Rey Tiburón,in his releases from, possesses a vast amount of spiritual energy that isn't shown unless he needs to access it to increase his power. He has shown to be able to demolish his surrounding by release his spiritual energy in the form of a shockwave. His spiritual energy is a light blue. *'Taihensame Ago (大変鮫顎, Great Shark Jaw)' His spiritual pressure is so Immense that he creates a gigantic shark, far larger than the him, to attack the opponent. The giant shark can absorb reishi him and around, including from an opponent's techniques, and use that power to grow larger and stronger. The result is an explosion that is devastating if hit. *J'avelin Generation': Rey Tiburón can create a javelin-like weapon using his spiritual power, which he can use as a projectile or as a physical weapon. When thrown, it produces an incredibly-destructive explosion on impact. While he can use these spears in rapid succession, he has difficulty controlling their trajectory. Because they are made of his spiritual energy, they are colored a light blue just like his spiritual energy. He uses this technique when unarmed. Enhanced Speed: His speed is greatly enhanced, able to move great distances in an instant as if to displace himself. Pesquisa: Rey Tiburón has this ability since his instincts are of a shark, which he displayed he could detect targets from a considerable distance Cero aquatico (セロ水生, Sero suisei):it is just an ordinary Cero, except the shape changes to a shark once fired.It does however have a rather wide blast radius. His Cero presumably can only be used while he is in his release state, thiis powerful enough to blast or destroy a large part of the city-sized Las Noches' dome. Under water breathing: Like a shark, he can breath under water Category:Espada Category:Arrancar Category:Hollow Category:Cayo85